Nightmare Night Returns
by MarilynAndyWay
Summary: A story about My OC, Including some of my friends OCs and characters from the show itself. Nothing in this plot is from the show and i would appreciate it anyone who doesn't agree with having 'Another Nightmare Moon' as it could be said, would not read this, as it pretty much revolves around another Alicorn becoming the second nightmare moon. I shall update this regularly.


**Nightmare Night**

_'You And I Walk A Fragile Line, I Have Known It All This Time.'_

Manic looked down to the torn, bleeding flesh on her black legs through her jagged blue and red mane as her breathing returned to its normal pace, She wasn't quite sure how long she had been running, although the sun was beginning to rise. She lowered her long neck and sighed, closing her eyes as birds and other wildlife seem to spring too life with the light the sun brought. _'This is why She resented her so much..' _Manic remembered, thousands of years ago, exactly why Luna had became Nightmare Moon and been banished too the moon. She resented her sister for the love she held from their subjects, everyone knew Celestia, for Celestia brought light appon the land for all to awaken and enjoy. Nobody cared for her, or the darkness she brought with the moon, everyone shunned it, everyone just...slept. She was beginning too understand why Luna still hated her sister, Although Manic still felt love for Celestia, she was sick of spending hours each night arranging the stars perfectly around the moon Luna placed so carefully in the sky, for them to vanish again as soon as Celestia rose the sun. She knew Luna was still on her side, Luna had never really changed, The younger princess still prayed that one day, someone would help her in her quest for eternal night. She sat for several moments just thinking, when somehthing caught her eye. Manics eyes widened as she saw the rainbow coloured dust fall around her, although her eyelids became heavyer with each passing minute the dust fell, she knew there was no point in fighting, or trying to run, Celestias powers would catch up to her if she did. and all too soon, She blacked out...

_'But I Never Thought I'd Live Too Se It Break..'_

Manic awoke and instantly jumped to her feet, but relaxed as soon as she realised that she was surrounded by darkness, She felt different. Thats when she realised where she was. She looked down too the dull, white gravel like surface of the face of the moon and noticed her hooves were now visible and a virbrant deep blue colour, on her chest sat the armour once worn by luna, and on the tip of her nose she could see the sharp pointed edge of the helment she once also wore. 'Oh Celestia, you would think you would have learned last time...' Manic mumbled to herself as she sighed. Celestia always forgot that she had been training with Luna, If only she knew the truth about her little sister. Manic chuckled to herself as she turned to face the distant earth. She sat down and thought for a while. She thought about everything that had happened with the two Princesses before she ran, how she let it slip she wasn't happy and how she liked the thought of the darkness eternal night would bring with it. She remembered the smirk that played on Lunas lips when she did, and then the look Celestia had when she approached her, her stern voice as she spoke of how she thought this was over and the clattering of the royal guards hooves and she ran. She felt the anger bubbling inside of her, clenching her eyes shut as she stomped her front hoof down hard. Mar'manic had never once mentioned planning to cast Equestria into eternal night, and why Celestia had even thought she would offended her, any love she felt for the Princess was slowly fading into almost a seething hate.

_'It's Getting Dark And It's All To Quiet And I Can't Trust Anything Now. It's Coming Over You Like It's All A Big Mistake...'  
_

Manic stood, her eyes still clenched tightly shut as her new flowing mane and tail curled out in waves behind her, She raised her neck and head high as the anger continued to grow inside of her. Her eyes burned under her deep black eyelids, She exhaled deeply through her flared nostrils as her horn began glowing lightly. She went over the words of Celestia in her head, she vividly remembered her last words, _"You will not defeat me." _Remembering that only caused the blind rage growing inside Manic to intensify. Her whole body tensed as the anger became to much for her to handle, She snorted as her horn lit up. _'I'll prove you wrong.'_ and with that thought, something snapped inside. A smirk spread across her face as her horn sent bright sparks around her. She raised her head as far as it would rise and her eyes snapped open, glowing a cold white colour as she dissapeared off the face of the moon in a cloud of thick purple smoke. In those past few minutes, something had snapped inside Manic, Manic had became...  
Mar'manic Nightmare.

_'Woah, Holding My Breath, Won't Loose You Again, Something's Made Your Eyes Go Cold..." _


End file.
